Sekaiichi Hatsukoi
by Elael-san
Summary: Et si Masamune n'avait pas rit? Et si il s'était contenté de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Ritsu.. Que ce serait-il passé?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Erypice

Manga : Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au manga

Pairing: Masamune x Ritsu

Chapitre 1

"Senpai.. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi? Parce que tu ne dis jamais rien.."  
La gêne m'envahis, mon cœur s'accélère, j'avais envie de rire pour cacher ma gêne, mais.. Je suis presque sûr que mon visage est légèrement rouge, il aurait deviné, je me lève du lit où j'étais assis et me place devant le brun, je me baisse et passe ma main sur son visage, il me regarde attentivement, attendant un réponse..

Je l'embrasse, je le fais basculer après avoir rompu le baiser, je m'assieds à califourchon sur son bassin, je commence à l'embrasser dans le coup mais il pose ses mains sur mes épaules  
"Senpai, tu na m'as pas répondu, est-ce que tu ne fais que jouer avec moi? Hein?" dit-il en se redressant, je le re-plaque sur le lit  
"Jamais! Ritsu, je t'aime!"  
Il devint écarlate, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il passe ses bras derrière ma tête. J'entends en bas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je me redresse "Je reviens" je traverse la chambre puis descends les escaliers, je vois ma mère à l'entrée essayant de faire sortir le petit chat que j'ai recueillis  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
Elle sursaute  
"Tu n'es pas en cours à cette heure-ci?"  
Je prends le petit chat  
"Non, on est samedis, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Elle ferme la porte, se déchausse et passe à côté de moi

"La dernière fois que je suis venue j'ai oublié un dossier"  
Je la suis dans sa chambre, elle se met à fouiller dans ses tiroirs, je remonte dans ma chambre, je vois Ritsu en tailleur sur le lit me fixant  
"Tu es allé chercher Salad"  
Je lâche le chat, il monte sur le lit et se couche sur les jambes du brun  
"Ouais, mais c'est parce que ma mère est venue, et elle essayait de le mettre dehors"  
Il caresse le chat " ta mère est ici?"  
J'entends des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, ma mère entre dans la chambre en demandant  
"A qui est-ce que tu parles?"  
Elle fixe Ritsu puis reprend  
"Masamune, qui est ce garçon?"  
Je me mets fasse à elle et dit:  
"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Tu n'es jamais là."  
"Et alors? Tu es mon fils, j'ai le droit de savoir"  
Je la fusille du regard puis regarde Ritsu du coin de l'oeil  
"J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de toi, de papa, de vos prises de tête continuelles, et de notre sois-disant famille qui pars en morceaux chaque jours de plus en plus!"  
Elle fuit mon regard, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive..  
"Bien alors.. Je vais... retourné à mon boulot.."  
Elle part, après un moment j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer, je me retourne vers Ritsu, il a la tête baissé, je m'assieds de le même façon que lui sur le lit  
"ça va?"  
Il relève la tête  
"Ta famille part en morceaux?"  
J'acquiesce, il reprend:  
"ça fait combien de temps?"  
"Longtemps"  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, je le vois enlever le petit chat de ses jambes, passe ses bras autours de mon coup, et pause sa tête contre mon épaule, je passe mes bras autours de sa taille  
"Comment tu fais?"  
"Mmh?"  
Il se redresse et me regarde.  
"Pour le supporter"  
Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.  
"Avant rien, mais maintenant je t'aie toi.."  
Il rougit fortement, je souris, il est vraiment mignon, je murmure _"Kawai"  
_Il lève un sourcil  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?  
Je caresse sa joue  
"Toi.."  
Je me redresse et passe mes bras autours de sa taille en le faisant basculer sur le côté, maintenant que j'y pense.. Je n'aie jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir son visage, il baisse toujours la tête.. Oh wouaw il a vraiment des yeux magnifiquement verts, je soulève ses cheveux pour mieux les voir.. Je le lâche, me redresse, le fais basculer sur le dos et m'assieds à califourchon sur son bassin.  
J'approche mon visage et fixe ses yeux  
"Euh.. Senpai.."  
Je prends son visage entre mes mains  
"Chut.."  
Il rougit et détourne le regard, je reprends:  
"Non.. Regardes-moi"  
Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis me fixe.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre pour ma fiction sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! J'espère du fond de mon petit cœur qu'elle vous plait! :3  
Merci de l'avoir lu

Erypice


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Erypice

Manga : Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au manga

Pairing: Masamune x Ritsu

Chapitre 2

Je l'embrasse, soudain je sens quelque chose dans mon dos, je romps le baiser et tourne la tête, je vois mon petit chat sur mon épaule, il frotte sa tête contre la mienne.  
"Salad~"  
Il s'arrête, Ritsu rit légèrement je le regarde, il sourit, je lui rend.  
"Tu veux rester cette nuit?"  
Un petit bruit sortit de sa bouche, je lève un sourcil  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
Il se pince les lèvres.  
"Je.. Mes parents n'aime pas le fait que je ne rentre pas"  
Je détourne le regard.  
"Ou alors il faut que je les préviennent.."  
Je le regarde.  
"Tu veux les appeler?"  
Il acquiesce, je me lève en disant  
"Appelons-les!"

Il me regarde d'une façon étrange puis fait oui de la tête en souriant, je descends les escaliers, il fait de même je me dirige vers le salon et prends le téléphone fixe puis le tend à Ritsu. Il le prend puis fixe le plafond semblant réfléchir, puis commence à taper le numéro, il s'arrête lorsqu'il voit Salad le fixer, il se met sur les pattes arrière, pose ses pattes avant sur sa cuisse et miaule, le brun me regarde, moi, puis le chat, il lui caresse la tête.

"Il t'aime beaucoup"  
Il dit fièrement:  
"Oui"  
Il se redresse , je passe ma main sur sa joue, je vois le chat partir, j'enlève le téléphone de la main du brun, puis le pose sur la petite table.

Je le plaque contre le mur, saisis ses poignets, les retenant au dessus de sa tête, il me regarde interloqué, sans même rougir, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.. Je passe une main sous son T-shirt.. Je fais glisser ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en même temps, je descend dans son cou jusqu'à son épaule, puis reviens l'embrasser tendrement..  
_  
Ellipse de une semaine._

"Hein? Pourquoi?"  
Le brun me fixe, les sourcils froncés.  
"J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui veux divorcer"  
"Ouais mais il doit bien y avoir une raison! Mais attends.. Ton nom de famille.. Il va changer?"  
Je baisse le regard.  
"Ouais, à tout les coups je vais devoir prendre le nom de ma mère; Takano.. Tss, ça craint!"  
"Takano Masamune.. Saga, Takano, ça change!"  
Je le regarde  
"Tu as dis mon prénom?"  
Il se met à paniquer lorsque j'approche lentement vers lui.  
"Hein? Je l'ais dis?"  
Je le plaque sur mon lit je me met à califourchon sur son bassin  
"Redis le encore"  
"Mais euh~"  
Je le coupe  
"Allez"  
"Masamune"  
Je passe mes bras derrière sa taille et pose ma tête sur son torse et le sert  
"Ritsu, je t'aime"  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime"  
Je souris et le sert encore plus fort..  
"S-Senpai, tu m'étouffes!"  
Je me redresse, et dit avec une voix stupide  
"Désolé"

Ritsu ouvre de grands yeux, puis se redresse lui aussi et passe ses bras autours de ma tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant quelques secondes. C'est comme si mon estomac fondait.. C'est une sensation étrange, mais elle est agréable.. Je le fixe, il fait de même. J'entends le téléphone sonner.

"Raaaa, on peut jamais être tranquille! Je reviens, parce que si c'est à propos du divorce, et gnagnagna.."  
Je décroche.

"Allô?"  
"Masamune, c'est moi."  
"Maman, qu'est-ce qui a?"  
"Enfait.. Je.. Ton père et moi on a décidé que tu viendrais vivre avec moi.."  
"**Quoi?**"  
"Ne t'énerve pas, je.."  
"Hors de question, je reste ici!"  
"Masamune.."  
"Quoi?!"  
"Il y a une raison pour que tu tiennes à ce point à rester ici? Tu as une petite amie?"

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je lui raccroche au nez, pose le téléphone et tombe à genoux, je tiens mes cotes, ça me fait mal, vraiment très mal, une larme coule le long de ma joue gauche, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis des lustres.. Je vais devoir quitté Ritsu.. C'est injuste! J'entends le bruit de la dernière marche des escaliers.. C'est la seule qui fait du bruit.  
"Senpai!"  
Il court vers moi, je l'entends, il se mets à genoux dans mon dos et passe ses bras autours de ma taille.  
"Senpai.."

Le quitter? Mais je ne suis rien sans lui..

* * *

Voilà! Chapitre 2, désolé d'avoir mis trois siècle pour le publier, mais j'étais à court d'idée ^^' héhéhé.. Merci de me lire!

_Erypice_


End file.
